Immortality is Not Forever
by quietlykeen
Summary: Immortality means life without death. At least that is what Percy Jackson believed. It has been a year since the war against Kronos ended and Percy is looking forward to a peaceful summer. But with a new camper arrival, a peaceful summer is the last thing on his mind. She will lead him on a journey to save all immortal creatures, for Olympus depends on him once more. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A quick note about this story. I've screwed up the timeline between PJO and HOO. This story takes place in the Summer of 2010, a year after the Battle of Manhattan (2009). If it all goes well, and as planned, it'll tie in nicely with the beginning of HOO.

I wrote this in '11 had a really big hiatus from it and recently started up again. I figured if I posted it on here I would actually finish it. We'll see.

Rick Riordan obviously own this universe and the characters that belong with it. I own my own characters. And I'm just going to credit Nathan to him because I think there was a character named Nathan in PJO but I can't remember. Better to be safe than sorry.

I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>Percy couldn't remember the last time he'd had a simple night's rest. There was always seemed to be something that made it complicated. Lately he'd been having a lot of non-prophetic dreams. Not that he was missing those prophetic dreams. On the contrary, it was kind of nice not to have the world on your shoulders. He'd already tried that and it sucked.<p>

Percy supposed that what made them complicated was that he kept seeing the same person over and over again. Only, he didn't recognize it. Annabeth had once told him that the mind couldn't make up faces. Instead, all unrecognized faces belonged to people he'd seen at some point in his life. Even if it was just a glance. Basically, the brain had an endless amount of characters to use for a dream. But it was the fact that this particular person kept appearing was bothering him.

After the dream, it was always hard for Percy to remember the exact details. He knew, and kept from Annabeth, that this person was a girl. And that she had long, black hair. But he could never remember the exact details of her face, he just knew it was hers.

And Percy had come to suspect that this girl was a halfblood, like him. His suspicion had been confirmed in that night's dream.

It was a battle field on fire. As in he was actually on a field, which was on fire, and there was a battle going on. Though he could see little because of the smoke, the sound of swords clashing swords and shields was loud and clear. He could hear formations being called out in every direction, someone calling for water to douse the flames.

And then, right in front of him, stumbled a giant bird and a girl. He recognized her immediately, even if she was wearing full armor. And then the bird opened its wings, it was not what Percy was expecting. The ugly bird woman seemed to growl at the girl, who had a sword point right at it.

"Be gone Fury," the girl said in what Percy would later remember to be in Greek. "No one here has done wrong for you to take and torture down to Tartarus."

"Demigod, you insolent fool," the Fury snapped. "Who do you think you are? Talking to me in that manner? I am as old as the parent who sired you. Besides, not all is as it seems. Do you not think that your campsite would have been betrayed? Looking around you daughter of the sea, the place you call home is enflamed in the anger of your conquerors. The time of your people has come to an end and a new empire will rise."

"No," Percy could see this girl was determined, "You are wrong. We Hellenes will unite and rise up to protect our kingdoms and fight in the name of our gods."

The Fury laughed. "You fool. Your people don't even refer to yourselves in the same manner. Hellenes, Achaeans, Ionians, Dorians, it does not matter. You shall all perish in the same manner." The Fury looked at the girl and took a step back. "But you are right about one thing sea-child. There is no one left for us to take." And with that, the Fury flew off before the girl could react.

"Kellan, Kellan!" Percy barely heard the shout over the sound of the roaring fire and the clashes. He turned towards the voice and a young man covered in sweat, soot and possibly blood emerged from the smoke. "We must go. There is nothing we can do. The camp is lost."

Percy realized then, that he was speaking to the girl. And for the first time in that dream, she turned and Percy was able to see more than just the profile of her face and hair. It too was streaked and ashened, but the color of her eyes was vibrant against the darkness. From the cold look she had, the grey eyes seemed to be able to cut through him.

"No," Kellan insisted and turned away from him. "Alexias, no. We cannot give up. This is our home and I shall not let them have it without a fight." She made to go, but the warrior Alexias held her by the arm, pulling her towards him. As he whispered something in her ear, Percy could tell she was the kind of person who wasn't going to be letting go of the idea without a fight. Stubborn, kind of like Annabeth. He bet it made her a great fighter.

The world was starting to fog over, and Percy knew the dream was coming to an end. He barely caught Kellan nodding, dejectedly, then disappearing into the smog.

He woke up to the sound of a bellowing horn.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Percy asked, catching up to Annabeth on the run of the hill.<p>

"Looks like there's something coming," she told him, and grinned slightly at the sight of his pillow head. "Percy. Did you at least look in the mirror?"

"Of course not," Percy told her, patting down his hair. "Look, there's Grover." They hurried over to the satyr who stood with others looking down the hill.

"Don't we have a dragon to protect the camp? I don't understand why we had to get up this early," a camper said somewhere amongst the masses. Percy wondered the same thing, and looked around. Everyone seemed rather confused, then who had blown the horn? And where was Chiron?

She appeared, through the throngs of the trees. Percy couldn't tell who it was, and with camp having just started for the summer, no one should have been returning from a quest. But maybe it was someone arriving for camp. But then why the horn?

"She's stumbling," Annabeth muttered to him, her eyes on the girl who just appeared. "Unbalanced and glancing over her shoulder, this is not good." On cue, there was aloud thundering sound, and it wasn't from the sky.

"Archers ready," Annabeth yelled and you could hear the scrambling for weapons. Percy uncapped the pen and Riptide appeared. "Percy, the girl."

Percy focused his attention the stumbling girl and nodded. "Watch my back," he called and ran down the hill. And the trees started to fall.

There was a giant roar sound, and Percy recognized it immediately. "Minotaur," he yelled, running to the girl who had taken her last fall and wasn't getting back up. He could hear Annabeth yelling behind him, and as the Minotaur appeared before him, the sound of arrows flying in the air.

Percy slid next to the girl and covered them both with his shield, just in time to hear the arrows hit the metal and bounce off. "They need better aim." He muttered.

"Water," the girl said softly, her eyes closed and Percy looked down at her. There was a sense of familiarity when he looked at her, but he couldn't pin from where. "Water," she managed to say again, before falling in an unconscious state.

"Okay, this just got harder," Percy sighed and pulled the shield away from them. Sword ready, he saw that the dragon meant to protect the camp was dealing with the Minotaur, who was roaring angrily.

Knowing that was under control, Percy capped Riptide and motioned for Nathan Tyler, son of Apollo, to come help him. "We have to get her over the line," Nathan told me. "There's dried blood on her hair line, so careful. Don't need to make the head injury and worse." Percy nodded and together they lifted her up from floor and started moving up the hill. And not for the first time since joining camp, he wished the hill went down instead of up.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we'll be able to find out if there are any more injuries until she wakes up." An unknown voice was penetrating through her mind, but Kella was having a hard time opening her eyes.<p>

"And when do you think that will be?" Another voice said. Both were male, but on the young side. Still inexperienced and unhardened by time.

"Anything from a few hours to a few days. Head wounds can be tricky Percy. The human brain is tricky. Until we can get some nectar and ambrosia in her, it's all going to go at a normal speed. We're good, but we're nothing like our dad."

Dad. Nectar. Ambrosia. These were all words that were familiar to her, kind of like from a dream. Or maybe this was the dream and those were reality. Something was wrong and something was right. She just had to get herself to open her eyes.

"Percy Jackson," there was another voice, this one was loud and demanding. As well as female. "Leave Nathan alone. I contacted Chiron through an Iris message, and he's on his way back." Kella heard everything and a sense of urgency to wake up overcame her. But she was tired and becoming aware of a pain in her head. "She's flushed, fever?"

"Just a little one," the one named Nathan said. "It could be an infection from the head wound. Here Annabeth." Soon, Kella felt something cool on her forehead and a rushing feeling ran through as she felt a bead of water slid down her face.

And she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Percy was the only one to notice their new camper's eyes open. And he didn't say anything, he looked at her and she looked back at him with her blue. They reminded him of the Mediterranean sea; which he'd only seen in Annabeth's books.<p>

"Percy Jackson," she finally said, drawing Annabeth and Nathan's attention, and breaking the spell between the two of them.

"Or she could wake up now," Nathan said, slightly amused as he pulled up his supplies.

"Do you know who he is?" Annabeth asked. Percy could see how her eyes were fixed on the girl in a suspicious way.

The girl shook her head, then winced slightly. He thought someone should have told her she had a head injury before she did that. "You said it. Just earlier. I heard, I think." She still seemed confused before she focused on Annabeth. "And you're Annabeth?" she asked questioningly. "And your Nathan?" she asked, turning her head towards him."Your dad's a doctor?"

"Kind of," Nathan grinned slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I guess you heard a lot while you were unconscious. I think it proves what they say about talking to people while they're in comas," Nathan said thoughtfully as he pulled out a pen light and flashed it in front of her eyes, making her close her eyes and lean away from it.

"That's just a bit too bright," she said, opening her eyes slowly. "It hurts my head. And I started hearing when you said you'd only find any more injuries when I woke up." She stayed quiet before asking "Where am I?"

Percy looked at Nathan and then they both looked at Annabeth. She sighed and muttered something that slightly resembled cursing and boys. "You're in the infirmary," Annabeth told her. "Of our camp." The wounded girl just looked at her, waiting for the rest of it. Percy noticed how she didn't seem scared, or worried. She was tranquil, at least on the outside.

"I got that." She said and pointed to Nathan's shirt. The word Camp peaked out of the top of his half zipped jacket, hiding the Half-Blood portion. "Is it run by kids?"

"Chiron's, the activities director, he's on his way from an errand," Annabeth told her. "Mr. D is…away. He's the camp director. The Senior Counselors are in charge. You're looking at three of them." There was a kind of impatient tone to it, and Percy wondered what Annabeth was thinking.

Nathan grinned slightly, and drew her attention away from Annabeth. "Sorry about earlier, I had to see your pupil reaction. Seems fine enough, but with head wounds you never know. Let's try a memory test. What's your name?" Percy realized that they were about to tell this girl all about them and camp, and knew nothing about her.

"People today call me Kella," she said and looked at Percy before turning back to Nathan. Percy frowned slightly. The name, he had been expecting something different than the one she gave. Then that meant she wasn't the same as the one from his dreams. But she had said 'people today'…

"Kella," Nathan repeated and grinned. "I like it." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Nathan was notorious for being a sort of flirt at camp, and with his good looks, it made a bunch of people believe he was actually a son of Aphrodite instead of Apollo.

"Do you remember how you got here?" She asked, breaking in. Kella frowned, a concentrated look on her face.

"It was dark," she said slowly, "And then it wasn't. I was being chased by a monster, there were a lot of trees and the sun keep hitting my eyes. The more I ran, the more I started to trip because I wasn't looking where I was going. I just knew I had to keep running, I had to get somewhere other than there. Get help." Kella's eyebrows were scrunched together in a universal sign of an ache. "And then I got to the hill and there were people lining it like a wall. I fell and this time I couldn't get back up. It all gets confusing and fuzzy after that. I can't remember."

"And before that?" Nathan asked a concerned look on his face. "Before it was dark?"

"I don't know. It was just dark," Kella said then grabbed her head and took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

"Here," Nathan said and handed her a couple ambrosia squares. "It'll help."

"It's ambrosia," Annabeth told her. "You know, god food." Percy could tell she was getting ready to give her the whole half-blood, Greek gods talk. But Kella just kept surprising him.

"I know," Kella said, eating the squares. She seemed to savor their flavor before turning her attention to Annabeth. "I know everything. About the Greek gods, demigods, monsters. That they exist."

She left Nathan, Percy and Annabeth speechless. Until Nathan just laughed and handed her a glass of nectar. "Well that's one less thing to worry about."

"If you know, then why ask where you are?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't know where I was. I don't recognize this place." Kella told them. Percy, who had remained silent for a long time started placing the pieces into the correct place.

"You're" he started, but then stopped by the look she gave and the slightest head shake. "You're going to be safe here," he finally said in compensation. "The camp is surrounded by a magical boundary. No monsters could get in. Chiron will be back soon, and he'll be able to help you."

And then for the first time since they meet her, Kella smiled. And Percy knew that everything was going to be alright.

And then he remembered there was always a calm before the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, or even thought of reviewing! Special thanks to everyone who took the time to read it. Please keep reviewing! Flames are accepted, an opinion is always read. But I would hope they're all constructive!

It might have not been very clear in the last chapter, but this story will shift between two POVs: Kella's and Percy's.

Same copy rights as before.

And so the journey continues.

* * *

><p>Kella sat on the edge of the bed, gripping it as she tried to come to term with the reality. There were a couple things she was sure of.<p>

1. She was at Camp Half-Blood.  
>2. She had been chased by a Minotaur there.<br>3. She had no recollection of how she came to the forest that led her to camp.  
>4. She had been somewhere dark.<br>5. She had no recollection of where or why or how she got into the darkness.  
>6. The last time she could remember was being called to lead an attack.<p>

She needed to find Chiron or Dionysus and get some answers.

Besides those seven things, Kella wasn't sure of anything else in this new reality. With her head hurting, and a balance problem, she forced herself out of the bed and towards the door. "I have to get to the ocean," she decided a loud.

The infirmary wasn't in the same place she remembered it to be, but she managed to find the door easy enough. Pausing, she prepared to see the camp now, not as it had been. And with a pull of the door handle, she stepped out on the infirmary porch.

The sun was bright and Kella knew it was midday. It hurt her eyes but she let them adjust as she looked at the scene in front of her. Campers in orange shirts were roaming the camp. Some had weapons in their hands, others had different equipment. She could hear talking everywhere, the clashing of swords and the sound of arrows hitting targets.

And for a moment, she felt at home. But she knew it would change soon enough. She would stick out as soon as she got of the porch and headed towards the little beach. For now, it would just be her appearance: ripped blue jeans and a dark blue long-sleeve. And she had no doubt that her overly long black hair was a tangled mess, and that would bound to track the attention of Aphrodite's children.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed," a voice said at her side and she turned, unsurprised to see the famous Percy Jackson standing there. And Kella couldn't help but smile at him. He did look like his dad after all; those eyes so much like the sea.

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't be doing. And being here is one of them," Kella told him. "You know me, don't you Percy Jackson?"

"Maybe," Percy said, looking at her inquiringly. "You just remind me of someone I've seen before."

"Come to the beach with me Percy," Kella said, smiling. She decided to tell him, because he deserved to know. "I'll answer all of your questions."

"How do you know I have any? Or I want them answered? Maybe I'm content the way I am?" Percy said.

"Your dad's Poseidon, god of the sea," Kella told him. "Like the sea, you can't always be content. And, you have seen me before."

"How did you…when?" Percy asked, curiously. Kella just turned, and headed off the porch.

"Come to the beach if you want to find out."

* * *

><p>Percy ended up following her to the beach. He wondered how she wasn't hot in the long sleeve shirt. Actually, Percy was wondering a lot of things about her. Like how she knew where the beach was if she'd never been there.<p>

He found her on the sand, sitting with her knees up, glancing at the ocean. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the happiness on her face as the ocean's wind blew her hair back. She must do it a lot, which would account for her bronze skin.

"Are you going to stand there staring?" she asked, her eyes still closed. Amused, Percy walked over, his feet sinking into the sand with each step.

"How do you do that?" he asked, sitting next to her in the same position. They were close to the ocean, but far enough that the tide wasn't lapping at their feet.

"I guessed," Kella told him as she opened her eyes and turned to face him. Sitting this close to her, he was able to see things he hadn't before. Like how clear and light her eyes were. And the way light freckles, almost invisible, crossed her nose and cheeks.

"How's the head?" he asked, nodding the bandage wrapped around.

"It's fine. Hurts less. Nathan said it wasn't deep, and it's not infected." Kella said. They sat silently for a moment, just listening to the sound of the ocean's waves crash against the beach and rocks. Unable to sit still for long, Percy dug his fingers in the sand.

"So?" he finally asked. Kella laughed.

"I wondered how long you'd be able to sit still," she told him, her eyes never leaving the ocean. Percy could see a longing look on her face. "I'm going to tell you a story Percy Jackson. And once I'm done, we'll see what questions you have left. And don't interrupt till the end. Deal?"

Percy looked at her for a time, and sighed. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Back when the gods ruled from Mount Olympus, and a hero's tale was known through the prospering land of Greece, there was a land called Thria. The kingdom whose castle was located on the on sea, and its city's harbors thrived with trade and its people excellent seamen.<p>

And a great King ruled Thria. He was respected by his people, for his strong will and desire to keep the land prospering. This did not mean he was perfect, for he had an infamous temper. But more importantly, he was father to nine children. Four princes and five princesses; the youngest of the nine was a princess named Kellan. But unknown to all, except maybe her mother, this daughter was a demigod. Back then, it was harder to tell because pedicure meant much more than it does these days. Back then, a half-blood could only be conceived if a women slept with both a god and then a mortal of royal blood. Meaning that Kellan was both the daughter of the King and Poseidon.

Being the youngest of nine, Kellan's life wasn't as groomed or as closely watched as the rest of her siblings. Unless requested, she would never be married as a token of peace and alliance. No, Kellan's path was to be trained as a priestess. Though the city's patron was Lady Artemis, the city also had a temple near the castle for Poseidon. She chose to be the priestess of Poseidon's temple, unknowing of her heritage.

But even as a young child, Kellan wanted more of her life. She was passionate about her country and her people. She was proud to be a princess of not only Thria, but of Greece. She always thought the Grecian empire would prosper, and that the Greeks would live forever. She wanted to help them live forever. Kellan was never content with letting her brothers fight for their honor and land. She wanted to protect all she loved as well.

So Kellan did what very few saw as befitting of a princess. She learned to fight, without the knowledge of her parents. She learned from the stable hands and merchants who she trusted to keep her secret. She learned from watching her brothers' learn and practiced at night. She learned from the priestesses of Artemis who were taught to defend the temple. And she learned from the books she read at candle light.

And, like you can relate to Percy, her world changed in a single day. Barely seventeen and days away from making her vows as a priestess, Thria was attacked by pirates and bandits. She was in the market when they flooded the city, rampaging and destroying everything in their path.

Grabbing her skirt, she shouted to her people to run for the mountains, away from them. She shouted to the men to grab arms and defend their honor against those who dared invade. Kellan herself climbed on her horse and charged towards the castle. Her mind was set on finding her sisters and getting them to the statue of Poseidon, where they would be safe from harm. And to get to the temple before it was plumaged by the pirates.

Once on the way, she was stopped for a Thrian man who stood angrily on the road, his face already blooded. She handed him the sword and shield on her horse "Bring honor to yourself and your family," she told him and kept riding.

Later, she stopped again to give her horse to a man and a crying child. "Take him," she said "For your son is the future of Greece and it would make you honorable to protect him."

She stopped a third time for an old man, whose fighting spirit still roared within him. "Head to the temple of Poseidon," she told him, knowing he would be safer there than on the street. "Protect it and the people at his feet."

By the time Kellan made it into the castle, the pirates were already pillaging it. She found her second eldest brother, who had been visiting with his wife, dead at the entrance. Closing his eyes, she said a prayer over him and took his sword.

She ran down the halls she'd played in as a child, heading to the room where she knew her sisters' would be. She didn't count the bodies on the floor; she would properly pay them homage later.

There were loud screams at the end of the hall, where her sister aught to have been. When she burst through the doors into the chamber, she found her two sisters crying in a corner, too frightened to move. A man with a sword was on the ground, and Kellan realized he was in the middle of raping her brother's wife. She lay unmoving under him, and Kellan knew she was dead. Filled with furor and vengeance, she yelled and attacked the man, killing him with a single swing of her brother's sword.

In a sort of daze, she took the sword out of the man's back and headed to her sisters, who cowered from her. "Come," she said, holding out her hand. "Poseidon's temple lays unprotected, except for a man I sent. I came for you my sisters, to be safe at our god's feet." She didn't know where her parents were, or which brothers were still alive. She just had to get her sisters' out of there.

The younger of those two, Melaine, took her hand and grabbed her other sister's hand as well. Kellan led them out of the chamber and to the temple through servant ways. Once there, she sent them to the statue of Poseidon, where they were to cling to his feet until she or someone of the family came for them.

The pirates filled in soon after and Kellan surprised them at first with their sword. But there were more of them, and she wasn't properly trained. They had her backed up to an opening that led to the ocean; she was surrounded but not afraid. Kellan was ready to die protecting the temple meant to be her charge. She had done what she could to protect the people of the city, and her own family she had started to avenge. To die there, with her brother's sword in handle, would be honorable.

But the most peculiar thing happened then. A white sea gull landed beside her. She stared at it, and it at her, before squawking and flying away. The waves of the sea splashed violently against the rocks, spraying her back with its water. The sounds grew bigger and as the men took their steps towards her, she took steps back, towards the calling of the sea.

A prayer came to her, one about protection during a fight, which she said as she let herself fall into the sea."

Kella paused the story there, her eyes have never left the ocean view. Percy, who was enthralled in the story, noticed the way her eyes seemed to water, as if recollecting a memory. The tide was coming it, tickling their toes.

"She woke up on a small beach such as this one," Kella continued. "With a man standing with his back toward her, looking out at the sea. She sat up slowly, noticing how she wasn't wet or hurt.

"Kellan of Thria, daughter of Alexias," he said to her and turned. Kellan couldn't believe it when she saw him and scrambled onto her knees, head down.

"My lord Poseidon," she said bravely. Few ever saw the gods in their human form, but it did not mean they never appeared.

"Stand my child," he said in a kind tone. Slowly she did as she was told, for it was rude to disobey an elder, much less a god. He lifted her chin to see her. "Do you know who your father is?"

"King Alexias of Thria, my lord," she told him.

"Both true and untrue. Your mother was a beautiful human, her care for not only her people but her horses was exceptionally attractive." Kellan looked at him, understanding over coming her too quickly for her to truly understand what was happening. "Tell me Kellan of Thria, why did you stop for those people? Your duty was to my temple, was it not?"

"Yes my Lord," she said. "But it is also to the people. That man had a right to defend his honor, for Thria is home. The father had to protect his son, for one day that boy could be a hero of Greece. That elder had a right to protect his home as well, and the temple was a safe place for him to keep his honor to defend."

"And why do you fight Kellan? Why did you not go to my statue like your sisters and pray for mercy?"

"Because this is my home as well my Lord. Because your temple is my charge and I shall protect it as I protect my family. All I want is for you and the people to live on my Lord. I do not care what happens to me."

And Poseidon stood at her side for a while, as they both contemplated very different things. "You are my daughter," he finally said to her. "Would you fight in my name?"

"Of course, I would fight in my father's name."

"Would you die for me?"

"Every time. For I believe it is honorable to die for what you love."

"Would you accept the immortality to do so?"

Kellan knew what she was being asked that day. Immortality was a gift only the gods bestowed on the worthy. She knew it would mean fighting for him, being a warrior, a huntress, a soldier, not a minor god that came with glory.

But she took it. Because she believed that her people would rule the world forever." Kella stopped speaking and turned towards Percy. The tide was now high enough that it swept away the sand around them, but neither moved.

"You met her Percy, when you were twelve. She watched amongst a small group of smaller gods as you passed through Olympus with Zeus' master lightning bolt in your hands. You should hear the way Poseidon talks about you, his favorite son."

Percy looked at her surprised, digesting it all in. He noticed how much the sun seemed to reflect of her now, the way her skin seemed more darker somehow. And he remembered what she'd said the first time they meet. Water. She'd wanted the water.

"The story," he said slowly. "It's about you, isn't it? That's why you said that's what they call you these days. Why you already knew about everything. That's why you said you'd never been in that infirmary. It's changed during the years. You're a daughter of Poseidon."

The tide was starting to come in, and Percy could feel the cool water against his skin. He didn't even mind that he was getting wet, because there was always something energizing and refreshing about the sea water.

"A warrior of Poseidon," Kella told him.

"So I guess Kella is short for…" But Percy didn't finish the sentence at the sound of sand crunching behind them, making them both turn.

"Kellan."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It still freaks me out that people read this! But it's so exciting at the same time! Thanks again everyone!

* * *

><p>"Kellan." Chiron stood there, on the gravel bar, his bow crossed over his chest. There was a sort of amazed look on his face. For probably the first time since Percy meet him, Chiron stood surprised and speechless.<p>

"Chiron!" Kella gasped and scrambled up, running towards him. Percy noticed how the tide subsided greatly, and wondered if she'd been pulling it in.

Kella hugged the old centaur, who hugged her back. It had been ages since she'd seen him.

"Kellan," he said again, pulling her away and held her at arm's length. "You're here," he said, almost incredulous. His eyes roamed her face, before stopping at the bandage on her head. "And injured."

"Chiron, I'm fine," Kella told him as Percy came near. "Really. It wasn't that bad."

"It definitely could have been worse," Percy offered. "Nathan looked at it. Healed it as much as he could. We just spent a while in the ocean, that should have helped."

"I'll look at it back at the Big House," Chiron told her, after smiling slightly at Percy. "I see you've let young Percy know."

"I couldn't keep my own brother out of the loop," Kella pointed out. "The kid is too inquisitive. Tall too." She took a step back to make a point. There was about a head and a half of difference between the two. "How come I never grew to be as tall as him?"

Percy could tell she was trying to lighten Chiron up, and he smiled. "I guess you got the short genes of the family," he teased her, even though his mind was still reeling at the fact that he'd meet his half-sister, who was immortal, and older than America.

"You were tall," Chiron told her. "By the standards back then." Then his face darkened and he looked at them both. "Kellan, where have you been?"

Percy could feel Kella go tense beside him, even if she didn't facially show it. "I don't know Teacher. The last thing I remember was hearing word from my father that I had to go home and prepare for the battle. That I was going to be needed."

"You mean the battle against Kronos?" Percy asked. "But that was a year ago."

Kella frowned. "You fought Kronos?" She turned to Chiron then back to Percy. "Already? The prophecy came true then?"

"Yeah, only it was a bit more complicated than that," Percy told her, confused by what was happening. "Did you know? Then what battle were you talking about?"

"Percy, Kellan was supposed to have joined us before the Battle of the Labyrinth," Chiron said solemnly. "From here, she would have gone on and helped your father with the fight against Oceanus."

Percy's eyes grew and he turned towards Kella. Kella looked between Percy and Chiron. "How long," she said, but Percy could hear the frustration in her voice. Behind them, the sea started to become unsettled, crashing violently against the shore. "How long ago was that," she demanded again. Kella turned a glare at Percy, and for that moment, Percy thought her eyes turned grey, like a storm.

"Two years. You've been missing for two years Kellan." Chiron stated slowly. Percy didn't know what he was expecting from Kella. She didn't seem like the kind to cry, but he would have thought she'd looked shocked. He hadn't figured for her as one to have a temper.

Kella turned towards the sea, which was violent now. She gave an angry scream and threw a rock into the water, and it skipped across before crashing. The tide almost reached them, and Percy took a couple steps back to keep away from the water that could pull him in. Water droplets started hitting his face and he realized what was happening. He'd done it himself before.

"Chiron…" he said nervously as the storm of water was growing into what he feared would be a destructive hurricane on the camp.

"Still throwing temper tantrums Kellan?"

* * *

><p>Kella was more upset than angry. Two years, she'd been gone two years. Worse, she could only recall extreme darkness. Two years of darkness. And she'd failed her father. She hadn't done her duty. For two years.<p>

So she felt justified in making an angry sea, unaware of the storm she was creating.

"Still throwing temper tantrums Kellan?" That voice, she hadn't heard it in such a long time. And with her concentration broken, the storm broke off and the sea returned to its tranquility. Kella spun around to see a tall figure standing behind Chiron. His dark hair blew in the breeze, and Kella could still he why sailors had once thought he was a prince and tried to abduct him.

"Dionysus," she said softly, her voice wavering. "How's Ariadne?" The god's face softened slightly at his wife's name.

"Worried about you, cousin."

"They know then?" Chiron asked, turning his attention to Dionysus. The god nodded, his eyes never leaving Kella's.

"How could then not? The moment she crossed the border, everyone knew someone had arrived. The moment the sea touched her, we knew who it was. This tantrum she just through confirms it."

"Not a tantrum," Kella defended herself. "A justified method of relieving anger."

"She's being summoned?" Chiron asked in a worried tone. Dionysus nodded. "Now?"

"Tomorrow morning. She has the day to recuperate." Dionysus told them. He held an arm out, beckoning for Kella.

Kella took the steps towards him, stopping momentarily next to Percy, who still held her shoes in his hands. "Sorry about that Percy," she apologized. "I'll see you later little brother," she grinned and took her shoes back.

She walked into Dionysus embrace, and he started talking to her in Greek, directing her away from Chiron, Percy and the rest of camp. And at that moment, she felt peaceful since the first time she'd woken up.

* * *

><p>"So she's like a god?" Nathan asked Percy as they sat on the steps of the amphitheater with Annabeth.<p>

Percy shook her head. "No, I think she's just immortal. You know, like Heracles."

Annabeth shook her head. "Heracles is worshipped as a god Percy," she pointed out to him. "I think the best thing to compare it to would be a Hunter of Artemis, like Thalia."

"So she can only die in battle?" Nathan asked.

"I doubt it," Percy sighed. "She's from the Golden Age. As in Greek's Golden Age. She's been through every battle since then. She fights in Poseidon's army. I honestly don't think she can die in battle."

"She could just be talented," Annabeth told him. "It happens you know."

"What I don't get is where's she's been for the past two years," Nathan mulled over it. "I checked her over, there was no sign of malnutrition or breaks. The head wound was the only injury. It was like she just appeared out of nowhere."

"I think that's what she's being summoned about," Annabeth said, dropping her voice. She leaned into the two boys to not be over heard. "They're still holding trial for those who helped Kronos. I was up there last week, and there was some definite tension about some summonings that were coming up. Apparently some minor gods hadn't reported in. Either they're in hiding because they did something or they're in something that made it impossible for them to get there."

"You don't think…" Nathan began, but Percy shook his head.

"No way," he said. "I heard her life story; she's not the kind of person who would betray our dad." Percy was still finding it weird to refer to her as family. Sure, the whole camp was like a family, but he and Kella shared a dad. "She's a fighter."

"Percy, you just met her. She told you this story, but you don't know if it's real or not," Annabeth reminded him. "It could all be a lie. We thought Luke was our friend, remember?"

"And he ended up being a hero," Percy reminded her. He was wondering why Annabeth was so against Kella. "I've sort of been dreaming about her," he finally said, drawing the attention from both of them.

"What kind of dreams?" Nathan asked, earning himself a slap on the head from Annabeth. "That's not what I meant."

"Like she's been in my dreams. Before last night, I couldn't remember her face really well, just that she was fighter, and had long black hair. But last night's dream was different. It was in a field and there was fire everywhere. And suddenly, this Greek fighter came through the flames and a Fury. They were arguing about something, and then the Fury left. Then another fighter came in and called out her name. It was Kellan. I swear, they're the same person. At first I didn't recognize her because she woke up with blue eyes, but when she got mad on the beach, they looked gray. Just like the ones from the dream."

"I have a mortal cousin whose eyes are like that," Nathan interrupted. "When she gets mad it seems like they turn darker. I guess Kella, or Kellan, has that shade of blue that looks gray at times."

"If she's as dedicated as you say she is, then I'm sure there won't be a problem when she sees the Council," Annabeth told him. She stood up and stretched out. "Don't go around telling people she's immortal," she warned the two boys. "It's not your story to tell." And she left.

"Anyone who's seen a Hunter of Artemis is going to know she's not a normal demigod," Nathan told Percy as Annabeth left. "She has that same bronze coloring like them, the immortality."

Percy looked at Nathan, slightly amused and slightly confused. "You sound genuinely disappointed," he told him. "Don't tell me you're disappointed my sister is an immortal warrior."

Nathan shrugged. "What do you want me to say Perc?" He stood up, dusting off his hands. "I have to head to the infirmary. Check supplies or something." And he walked away, shoulders slightly hunched, leaving Percy confused on the amphitheater steps.

* * *

><p>"What you doing Percy?" Kella asked, bounding up beside him. Percy looked up and grinned at Kella.<p>

"You look better," he noted, seeing the bandage gone. "Glowier."

"I feel better," Kella smiled. "The sea was a real help, and so was Dionysus. I got to take a shower too. I forgot how bad the plumbing was in the bathrooms by the cabins."

"I knew those were ancient," Percy teased. Oddly enough, he felt at ease with Kella. He wondered if this was how it was like for other campers with half-siblings.

Kella rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly. "Don't start with me," she warned. She turned in a circle, her long hair swishing in her trail. Kella couldn't wait until the Council session was over and she could get Aphrodite to help with her hair. It had grown a lot in the last two years, reaching all the way down her back. The slight wavy to it was going to make it hard to keep manageable soon.

"A lot of things have changed," she said softly. "It's like being in a different place all together." She glanced up; feeling the warmth of the sun hit her face. Then turning her gaze back to Percy, she grinned. "I saw you practicing with _Anakulsmos_ earlier. Nice work on those dummies."

"Thanks. What else have you been doing?"

"Figuring out the camp, learning about your crazy adventures. No wonder your dad's favorite son."

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked, though he'd heard it before. Kella grinned at him, like she had a secret.

"Because I'm his favorite daughter," she teased. "Thanks for not telling anyone I'm immortal," she added. "Dionysus thinks it's a good idea to keep that under wraps until after the Council meets. Chiron and I both agree. I hate being looked at and treated like I'm a god. Our cousin is the god, I'm just the fighter."

"It's weird that you're so familiar with Dionysus," Percy told her as they walked through the camp. "Everyone here calls him Mr. D, and no one ever refers to him as a cousin."

Kella shrugged. She'd heard it before, multiple times. It was one of the reasons she didn't come as often to camp. The rest of the campers couldn't understand the relationship she had with Dionysus and Chiron. Even after they found out she was immortal, it was just another thing that separated her from them. She was always just another trainer, never a camper. Not since the training camp was placed in the open fields of her homeland; back when it stood in the shadows of the real Mount Olympus.

"I've known him for a really long time," she told him. "I kind of stuck to them early on. When I stayed on Mt. Olympus and before his banishment here, I used to stay with him and Ariadne. It's kind of like having a big brother with Dionysus, but it's different with his wife. Ariadne wanted a child and I missed my mom. She was also one of the few people who understood being immortal but not being a god."

They walked in a silence and Kelly had her hands behind her back. She couldn't help but think about how her mother would have chided her for not having a proper posture. Kella wished she would though, at least in her mind. As the years passed it had been getting harder to remember Thria and life in Greece. But recently, she barely remembered any of it. It was hard for her to recall a lot of her past. She couldn't help but fear what the darkness in her mind was.

"So do people know you're a daughter of Posiedon?" Percy asked, breaking the silence between them. Kella glanced over and up at her little half-brother. Good thing he was tall and could block out the sun.

"Of course. Or they will by dinner time," Kella grinned. "I'd never renounce our dad. I wouldn't fight for him if the thought ever crossed my mind."

"Not to sound stupid, but what would you do if it did? I mean, you're immortal."

"The gods can take away their gift Percy," Kella told him softly. "Once it's taken, it can never be given back. I was made immortal to fight in the name of my father. If I don't that, then what am I immortal for?"

It was a question she really didn't want to find out the answer to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is a little on the shorter side of posts.

Review! Review! Review! Please!

* * *

><p>Percy couldn't help but look at his new sister with a little wariness. There was definitely an intense demeanor about her. And she seemed to be extremely loyal to their dad and the gods. To the idea of loyalty and honor being above all else. He wondered if she'd always been this way. He wondered if this was how all Greek warriors had once been.<p>

He hadn't known what to expect when he first met her. He was surprised her English was just like his, and not like Zoe's had been when they first met. It wasn't old English, but modern. And yet, the way she spoke gave her an aura of knowledge and something that sounded like wisdom.

Then again, she was supposedly older than the current year, giving another meaning to with age comes wisdom. But it wasn't like he was talking to Chiron or his mom kind of wisdom either. Percy couldn't quite explain it. There was a lot he couldn't explain. And there was a lot he wasn't sure he wanted to actually know. A corner of his mind kept replaying what Annabeth had said earlier. The possibility that her loyalty was just a facade, that she'd turned against the gods during the war against Kronos. He'd seen such facades before; Luke pretending to be his friend when he first arrive was a prime example.

"Are you always so pensive?" Kella asked him, bring him from his deep thoughts. She was walking backwards, a smile on her face but a pensive, calculating look in her blue eyes. She was watching him, trying to figure him out as much as he was trying to figure her out.

"Just because Annabeth calls me seaweed brain, doesn't mean I don't actually think," Percy grinned at her. "Come on back to the cabin with me. I have to change before dinner."

"Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, correct?" Kella asked him as she stepped into his stride. Percy moved his gear to the other arm so it wouldn't bump into her as they walked.

"Yup."

"And you two are dating?"

Percy didn't respond immediately, since his relationship with Annabeth wasn't something that was usually talked about out loud. It was one of those things that just was. "Yeah why? Did dad say anything about it?"

Kella shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've apparently been missing for the past two years." Percy grimaced, that having slipped from his mind. He'd been worried that Posiedon had said something against his relationship with Annabeth, seeing as how Posiedon and Athena usually didn't get along. It had been an automatic response, something that just seemed natural to do. "It's okay Perc. Here, fill me in. What happened in the last two years I've missed. It's the summer of 2010 and I've been missing since the summer of 2008. Some interesting has have to have happened in the world during that time."

That's how the rest of the day went. Kella kept asking about events that had occurred while Percy took the opportunity to ask questions about history. "So King Arthur?" he asked as they walked towards the pavilion for dinner.

"Real," Kella told him. "Son of Zeus, obviously. Kind of arrogant and overbearing, but he was a really great King. Just, honorable, and noble till the end."

"Merlin was then..."

"Son of Hecate. A really nice guy, really funny when he's drunk." The two siblings reached their table and slid in across from one another while their conversation continued. They didn't hear the conversations around them begin to die down as they realized the newcomer sat with Percy instead of at the Hermes table.

"And Mordred killed really Arthur, his dad?"

"Well Arthur wasn't really his dad, it was-" Kella stopped short of telling Percy the rest of the answer when Chiron stopped at their table.

"I imagined I would find you here," Chiron told her with a small smile. "Come to the house after dinner. Dionysus wants to go over some things for tomorrow."

"But the sing and the camp fire," Kella protested, though not very adamantly as Percy observed. She was giving a front, the one of a camper, but anyone could see how she would follow Chiron's requests without hesitation.

"Shall be there tomorrow night as well," Chiron replied. He bid both of them a good dinner before moving to his own table.

"First day here and already in trouble?" Nathan asked as quickly replaced Chiron's spot. He leaned against their table as he stood, a playful smile on his lips. "Did you get into trouble one the first day Percy? Or was it day two? She might have you beat."

"I doubt it because I'm not in trouble," Kella laughed. "Though by the way people seem to be staring, you would think I am. What are the rumors?"

"That you're a bad sign that bad things are going to happen," Nathan shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And why would people say that?" Percy asked, slightly defensive.

"Maybe because the last time a child of Poseidon appeared at camp, you brought down a prophecy that destroyed a lot of the camp and campers," Kella pointed out. "I think that would do it."

Nathan laughed and nodded. "I think that would do it too. Chill out Percy. It's the beginning of summer and people need something to gossip about. You guys are coming to the camp fire tonight right? My cabin will be leading the songs, as always."

"I wish," Kella sighed. "But I can't. I'm being called up to the Big House after dinner. Maybe tomorrow though?"

"You sure you aren't in trouble?" Nathan teased her. "Being called into the Big House after dark. That's trouble right there."

"Nah. It's just about something for tomorrow. I'll probably be gone before the sun even rises so there won't be time for anything before the session starts."

"Nervous?" Nathan asked. Percy, who'd been looking between the two in awe of their ease, turned his attention to his immortal sister. He saw her smile remain as she denied being nervous, but for a moment, when she turned to look at him, her eyes showed a hint of fear. "Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about. I better go to my table so we can start dinner. Good luck tomorrow Kella."

"How nervous are you really?" Percy asked in a quiet voice when Nathan had gone.

"No more than I should be," Kella responded as she turned her attention to Dionysus who started the supper as always. "I'm fine. It's going to be fine." Percy could tell she wasn't talking to him anymore. She was trying to convince herself.

* * *

><p>The darkness was frighteningly comforting. It was familiar to her, bringing her a sense of relief and tranquility.<p>

It scared her though, because it was the same darkness that she felt in her mind. It was the same darkness she could only recall when she tried to think about the past two years. It was frightening how a part of her was calmed by it.

Then a sudden sound appeared, her mind unable to tell what it was. The sound grew louder, nearing towards her, but she could not see. It was laughter, but it was not joyful. It was dark, twisted and maniacal. It sent shivers down her spine and Goosebumps up her arms. She couldn't get away from it though. She just hung there, powerless in the darkness.

And the pain shot through her like a bolt of lightning. She writhed in the dark air, trying to escape the fire that flowed inside of her. It was everywhere, spreading through her body, burning her from the inside. She tried to cry out, but there came no sound. Her throat felt draw and raw.

There was a sudden flash of bright, burning light and then her body fell quickly. The impact made her cry out, the cold water hitting her hot, burning flesh shocked her body. And she fell into the depths of the cold water, unable to move or escape. Unable to bend the tide to her will. She could see the light from above, but her body sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness of the water. Her lungs burned for air they would never get. And fear overcame her.

The daughter of Poseidon was drowning.

* * *

><p>Percy was dreaming about Annabeth.<p>

She was really the only girl he dreamt about, besides that one time he dreamt about Kella. Which he didn't count because he was really just seeing the past. Like in that one Harry Potter book.

They were at the beach, the one he and his mom loved to go to. Their cabin was in the back drop as the two of them just sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. His arm was around her, her head on his shoulder as the sun was setting. There was a blue blanket underneath them, and blue candy beside them. It was perfect.

He played with her blond hair absently, thinking how great it was that he could share this place with her. There were no monsters, no prophecies and no one needing him to save the world. Nothing could ruin this for him.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her. Her gray eyes, so inquisitive, looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He responded rather laid back.

"Percy you have to watch out for Kellan," a serious tone to her voice. The once calm tide started to pull itself onto the beach.

"What?" he asked, straightening himself. Annabeth sat up, turning her body towards him. "You have to watch out for her Percy. Bad things are going to happen. You know they always do when a child of the Big Three arrives at camp."

Percy thought about what his appearance at camp meant. Then Thalia's. Then Nico and Bianca's. Bad things had been happening, and some seemed to get worse. Thalia became a Huntress to avoid the prophecy, Bianca had died and no one had seen Nico in a while.

"Percy, you have to wake up." Again, Annabeth's voice pulled him from his thoughts. She wasn't at his side anymore, instead walking back towards the cabin and the main road. She stopped, her blond hair flying in the wind. "Wake up Percy."

Percy reached for her, but plummeted instead. The next thing he knew, the hard wooden floor of Cabin Three was underneath him.

"Percy?" Kella's voice was quiet and tired and he looked up from his floor position to see her. The sun was barely beginning to rise, and for he saw a haunted look in her eyes, the dark circles under them.

"Sorry. Just fell out of bed." He told her as he stood up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to your trial?"

Kella slipped out of bed without a word, just a nod. He watched her head out to the bathrooms, Annabeth's words still ringing in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Things are beginning to brew and bubble. The adventure is right around the corner! Thanks to everyone who reviews, you are awesome!

* * *

><p>Mt. Olympus hadn't changed in the two years she'd been missing. At least the entrance to it hadn't changed yet. "You didn't have t take the elevator with me," she told Dionysus as they waited to arrive to their floor.<p>

"It's a real nuisance that you can't just poof there like I can cousin," he told her as he made a glass of cherry coke appear in his hand.

"You're supposed to make sure I don't try and escape," Kella countered as she straightened the dress Annabeth had let her borrow for the occasion. The two girls were about the same height, but that didn't keep her from feeling awkward it in. Normally, she would appear before her father, and the other gods on Olympus, in her warrior wear. Like the gods, she had two forms. The one she walked with amongst the humans and demigods, and her true Greek form which she used in battle. There really wasn't a difference between the two, beside her Greek form bearing the traditional armor and clothing of her time. But there was this dark feeling inside of her, one that made her not want to switch. She couldn't explain it, because she'd never felt it before.

She felt Dionysus' firm and reassuring hand on her shoulder, which caused her some ease. But as much as she had told Nathan last night that it was all going to be fine, she knew there was a high probability it wasn't going to be. For whatever reason, she had ignored the calls of her father to come and serve him. Her entire existence was based upon serving him, fighting for him, defending the way of the gods. And she had failed to answer that called, failed to serve. If history had taught her anything, is that those who didn't serve their masters usually paid the price.

The doors slipped open with a ding and the moment she stepped out on to Olympus, she was embraced by warmth. "Kellan," the soft, tender voice of Ariadne filled her ears and that was relief enough. She wrapped her arms around the immortal woman, holding onto her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the woman that had become like a mother to her. And it took all her strength not to cry.

"Ariadne," she replied softly before stepping away from her foster mom. Kella looked up at the woman, and saw the beauty everyone else saw. Her dark long curls hung losely around her shoulders, and those green eyes were full of care and patience. Ariadne's light colored skin contrasted nicely against her dark hair. Kella didn't know what to say, where to even start apologizing. "Ariadne I am-" she started only to be stopped by Ariadne.

"I know my child. But we will have time to talk later. For now you must come with us, the rest of the council awaits for you," there was a certain sadness to her tone, but she placed her arm around Kella's shoulder as they started to walk towards the throne room. Dionysus had disappeared, no doubt to take his place amongst them.

They walked in silence and with each step the growing dread in her stomach weighed heavier and heavier. Stopping right before the entrance, Ariadne gave her another hug. "All will be well my child," Ariadne whispered in her ear, speaking in Greek.

Kella nodded, a lump stuck in her throat which kept her from responding. And she took the steps away from the warmth and comfort of her arms and into the council chamber, where her future was unclear.

* * *

><p>"Darkness? That is all you remember demigod?" Athena's voice was loud, questioning and demanding.<p>

Kella nodded, once more. "Yes my lady Athena," she replied, tiredly it. She didn't know how long they'd been having this back and forth. The trial had started Apollo going on about the proud tradition of the council, the reason for the trials, the lessons they were learning. The dramatic story teller that he was, it took him awhile before getting to the part that involved her.

The gods were charging her with treason against the gods, for failure to fight with them against Kronos. Desertion, for not coming to Poseidon's army when called, and contempt for failing to appear on her first trial date. Then Athena took charge, trying to figure out why. Upon learning that she had no recollection of the past two years, she grilled her for answers. Someone just didn't disappear off the face of the Earth. How did she arrive to Camp Half-Blood? Why didn't she go to Mt. Olympus instead? What was the reasoning behind her thinking.

She took each question as it came, her eyes never drifting from Athena. Kella didn't dare to look at her father; she didn't want to see the disappointed look he would give her. She didn't dare to look at Dionysus, because she wasn't sure what she would see. She wasn't sure how much he'd believed her. So instead she just looked at Athena. And answered what was asked of her.

"So you've remembered nothing since you've been to Camp?" Her father's voice startled her and she forced herself to turn in his direction, but didn't look him in the eyes. "Kellan," his voice was authoritative and she forced her gaze upward to look at him. "Have you had a recollection of anything that may have happened in the past two years?" He seemed to give her a small nod, and she shakily let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I-I had a dream last night," she said softly. "I had a dream last night," she repeated again louder for the council to hear. "But, it wasn't like any other dream. I was in the darkness, the same darkness that I recall. I don't know how to explain it, but I know it was one and the same. In the dream, there was a dark laughter, and the pain of a fire that raged within my body. And then, I was drowning."

"Lies," Hera said from her throne. "A child of Poseidon does not drown."

"That is what I dreamt Lady Hera," Kella told her, turning away from her father. "I dreamt that I feel into a cold abyss of water and the way my lungs ached for a breath I could not take. I felt the ways the water just dragged me down instead of listening to my will. I could feel the way my life left my body."

"Your immortal," Hephaestus spoke. "Unlike the Hunters of Artemis, you do not die in battle. How could the life leave you?"

"I do not know my Lord," Kella replied. She could feel their uncertainty, how they didn't believe her words.

"Why do you wear that dress?" Zeus asked from his throne at the head.

"This my Lord Zeus?" Kella asked, looking down. "I borrowed it from Annabeth Chase, daughter of -"

"Yes yes," Zeus interrupted. "But why do you come and present yourself to us in this form? Why do you not wear the gown that marks you as a soldier of your father. Are you renouncing him?"

"Never!" Kella said, indignant. "I would never renounce my father, as I would never renounce any of the gods and goddesses that sit before. I have dedicated my life to fighting in the name of my Father, in the name of our old ways."

"Then show us," Athena commanded. "Show us your true form Kellan, daughter of Poseidon. There was a silence. Everyone waited to see what she would do. Kella was waiting to see what she would do. A panic swelled within her at the thought of changing forms, an unknown panic. She wanted to plead for another act of faith and loyalty. Anything but changing. But she knew she had to do what she'd been commanded to.

"Yes my Lady," Kella said quietly and took a deep breath, trying to quell the panic that rose within her. She closed her eyes and willed her form to change, as if she were going into battle. And she felt the way the energy rippled through her, felt the way the dress disappeared, how the familiar weight of armor appeared on her body.

Then she was on her knees, gasping in pain. The fire was back within her, spreading through her body in a rage. But worse was the searing pain in her stomach. She could hear the gods start to question what was happening as she fumbled with the clips of her armor. The pain was intense, bringing tears to her eyes, making her gasp for breaths to attempt to quell it. Her chest plate fell with a loud clang and her hands immediately went to her stomach to try and dampen the pain.

And there was a dead silence as she felt the liquid warmth flowing down her fingers. Kella didn't need to see her hand as she pulled it away to know what it was. The red droplets of her blood splashed onto the while marble blood as she looked at her hand, then at her father. There was a true fear in her eyes as she yearned for someone to explain what this was.

Her body started to become heavy and she knew what it was. It felt the same when she was drowning. She felt how her began to seep out through the wound in her stomach and she did what her instincts were screaming for her to do. Closing her eyes, she let the magic flow through her until the fires were put out. Kella was panting on the floor of Mt. Olympus, once more in the dress she'd borrowed from Annabeth. Back to a form that wasn't dying. And she looked up at the gods she'd fought for all her life, and saw the fear in their eyes. The uncertainty, the questions, the resolve.

And it was then that Kellan, daughter of Poseidon, knew that everything was not going to be alright.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Kella had left for Mt. Olympus for her trial. And it had been two days since anyone had see Mr. D. Percy tried to get Chiron to tell him something, but the centaur wouldn't say anything to him. Percy wasn't sure if he knew anything, or if he even really wanted to know anything.<p>

Annabeth speculated that something must have gone wrong. Something in her trial must be taking a long time to discern. Nathan suggested that everything was fine and she'd gone back to serving her father under the sea. But Percy knew Nathan wasn't right. Kella wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, or given him a sort of sign. His thoughts were more in the ways of Annabeth's. Not to mention that he still recalled the dream he had the night before Kella left.

Percy was climbing the wall, trying to avoid getting hit by fire when Nathan called him down. "Percy," Nathan called as he ran towards Percy who was making his way down. There was an urgency to his voice that made him climb faster.

"What is it Nathan?" Percy asked when he reached the bottom. The son of Apollo was out of breath, but pointing towards the beach.

"Beach. Go to the beach," he said breathless. "Kella. Hurry." And with that, Percy took off with a run towards the beach, knowing exactly what part she would be at. He heard Annabeth call his name when paste her, but he kept going and didn't slow until he got the sand. There he froze, surprised by the site.

Kella was definitely back at Camp Half-Blood. But there was something wrong as the girl sat on the ground, her head and hair shielding her face. Percy could see the tremble in her shoulders and knew she was crying. Even as the tide came in and hit her with a full force, dampening her clothes, she did not look up. It wasn't until he kneeled in front of her that she looked up suddenly.

"Percy," she managed to say, before breaking out into a harder cry.

"Kella. Kella what's wrong? Did something happen to Mt. Olympus?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and Percy took a closer look at her. Something was different, something was off.

"They took it back Percy," she cried, covering her eyes with her hands. "They took my immortality."

Her words shocked him, and he just looked at her. The glow, the immortality, was gone. It gave her olive skin a darker tone, one that matched the skin tones of any camper. The tide then hit him, shocking him out of it. He helped her up, and stood there with her. He wrapped his arm around her like a brother, and let her cry into his shoulder.

He'd been right. Something had gone wrong. Something had gone very long.

"Percy, Kella," Chiron's voice made him turn and Percy gave him a small headshake. Chiron's face became paternal as he made his was over to them. "Come child," he said gently as he pulled Kella from his arms.

Kella cried to him, telling him the story in Greek, too quietly for Percy to tell what they were saying. He watched as they past Annabeth and Nathan, who had stood away from them. They both looked at Percy, who shook his head. A worry grew inside of him as he made his way to his friends.

No more than ever, he would have to watch Kella carefully.


End file.
